Dark Deception's Aladdin
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- My first movie parody, with every character from a certain game, cartoon and anime playing a certain role. Placed on this section for Ness X Paula couplingness


DD: We need to get another fanfic ready

**DD: We need to get another fanfic ready!**

**TKM: Before what?**

**DD: Before school's over!**

**Bolderdash: So, which one is it?**

**DD: Let me think… Wait! (Snaps finger) I got it!**

**Numbuh X: What?**

**DD: How about… A movie parody!**

**Altera: Hey! That works!**

**Shinta: Yeah! We should get started!**

**DD: So let's get started! Disclaimer?**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Earthbound, Codename: Kids Next Door, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Aladdin or any of the sorts!

Dark Deception invites you to the event of a lifetime!

Ladies and Gents, It's time for... (Drum roll)

Dark Deception's Aladdin!

**DD: We have chosen the people from across the universe to play the roll of a certain character for the parody, and there they are!**

**Aladdin…Ness (from Earthbound)**

**Jasmine…Paula (from Earthbound)**

**Sultan…Brad ****Carbunkle (from My Life as a Teenage Robot)**

**Jafar…****Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Iago…Midna (from the Legend of Zelda)**

**Rajah…The Seeker (from Tron 2.0: Killer App)**

**Genie…Ryuta Ippongi (from Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan)**

**Mystic Traveler…Dark Deception (which is me!)**

**Abu…Altera the Chikorita (one of my OCs)**

**DD: Now, let's begin the freakin' show!**

_"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan Camels roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home _

_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a Carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night_

_Ah, Arabian nights  
like old Arabian days  
More often than not  
are hotter than hot  
in a lot of good ways_

_Ah, Arabian nights  
'Neath old Arabian moons  
a fool off his guard  
could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes..." sang Dark Deception._

"Ah, Konnichiwa and good evening to you, worthy friends... Please, please come closer!" he urges, when the camera came too close to his face. "Hey! That's too close!" he yelled until the camera pulled back a little. "There! …Welcome toAgrabah! A city of mystery…and in my case, of… well, something! And the finest merchandise this side, on sale today! Come on down! Ah hahahaha. Look at this, yes, hee-hee! Combination Digital watch and coffee maker. Great for making French fries! Will not break!" he says, tapping it on the stand he's set up. "It will not…it broke. Oh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous bed seat toppleware! (I made that up) Listen: PLBLBLT! Ah! Still good! Ah ha hahahaha…wait, don't go! I can see that you are only interested in the most exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider…this," he says, pulling out a lamp from his sleeves. "Do not be fooled by its common place-appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside…but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A young boy who, like this toy, was more than what he seemed…a diamond in the rough.

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins…on a dark night…where a dark, burning, man waits…with a dark… flaming… purpose…"

The scene now goes to the desert, where a scrawny figure ran up to meet a tall, dark man. The man was named Father. He was a despicable man who wanted to claim the throne and rule Earth. First, he needed to locate the source of the power…with an item that this armored figure, Sir Toasty, now brought to him. "You are late," said Father.

"A thousand apologies, oh mighty Colonel," said Sir Toasty.

"You have it, then?" asked Father.

"I had to rob a few trainers…but I got it!" said Sir Toasty, holding out the two Star Medal halves. Its power could detect hidden paths. It was just what Father needed. But he wouldn't give it up that easily. "Ah-ah-ah…" But suddenly, Midna, Father's partner in crime, swiped it from him and gave it to Father.

"Patience, my blood-thirsty friend," said Father. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Yep!" repeated Midna, when Father put together the two Star Medal halves gently and it took off in a direction.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" he ordered his Horse. "FASTER!" Soon the item finder fell into the sand which was actually yellow glitter, and up from it rose the giant Cosmic God. "At last…after all my years of searching…the Tomb of the King of all Cosmos!"

"……" gawked Father grabbed him.

"Now, bring me the Lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Lamp is mine!" ordered Father.

"The lamp this, the lamp that! Geez, where did you dig this guy up?" asked Midna.

Sir Toasty made it up to the front of the Tomb of the King of all Cosmos before it roared, blowing him backwards.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it demanded.

"It is I…Sir Toasty…a thief," he said, bowing to it. "Know this: only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within…the diamond in the rough!" said the Cosmic God.

Unsure of what it meant by that, Father just said, "What are you waiting for? Go on!" Sir Toasty stepped over the Cosmic God's lip and into its mouth slowly…but then it roared and swallowed him.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" he cried.

"NO!" yelled Father.

"Seek the out! The diamond in…the… 'diamond…in the rough…" echoed the Cosmic God's voice as it sank back into the "sand".

Midna, who was covered in "sand", went to pick up the Star Medal halves. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed. "WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET A HOLD OF THAT STUPID LAMP! Look at this, look…I'm so ticked off that I'm...I'm...Oh, I can't even finish what I was saying!"

"Patience, Midna, patience," said Father as Midna handed him the Star Medal halves. "Sir Toasty was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh yeah, THERE'S a big surprise!" said Midna, sarcastically. "That's an incredible- I think I'm going to have a heart attack and DIE from that surprise! What are we going to do! We got a big problem here, a big-" Father cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Yes… "Only one may enter," he said, repeating the Cosmic God's words. "I must find this one, this…Diamond in the Rough."

Chapter end.

**DD: Well, we got the first part of the parody is done.**

**Altera: But where are we on there?**

**DD: You and Ness are on the second chapter, once summer begins.**

There is no A/N at this time. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
